


Garter

by Tigris_Lilium



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ficlet, Love Bites, M/M, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigris_Lilium/pseuds/Tigris_Lilium
Summary: Gladio and Ignis enjoying their wedding night, and Gladio begins to unwrap his first wedding present.





	Garter

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little fic I found lying around in my documents folder in my computer, unused, unseen by other eyes. I didn't want to just leave it there to gather dust so I decided to throw it out here! Unplanned and unbeta-ed, but I hope you guys enjoy all the same!

As soon as those white trousers and underwear Gladio's lover - his  _ husband _ \- wore were recklessly loosened and thrown off of long legs, he saw it; what he'd been looking forward to almost as much as donning his wedding ring. 

It was simple and unassuming: a band of black, subtly speckled with silver thread along the fanciful lace decorations, along Ignis's right leg, like the wrapping for a gift to be unraveled and pulled off of muscle and smooth pale skin, before he could partake of it. Gladio finds himself mesmerized by the garter, but he flicks his gaze to Ignis's cock just above it, slowly but surely growing firm and twitching in Ignis's hand in interest.

They watched each other in silence, vibrant green against fiery amber. They basked in it, this fleeting peace and calm. With nothing but the moonlight peering through lines of curtains. The bed, with a veil-like canopy surrounding them, was their small oasis after the festivities of their wedding day. Though they had shared a bed plenty during their times together, this night felt like something more. Something to remember, to cherish. A place where they did not need to find a word or a phrase to prove their love to each other.

Ignis nodded, and his lips curled to a small smile that he nearly missed. They've waited long enough for this. With a grin of his own, Gladio shifted and sat between Ignis's legs, lifting and holding Ignis's right leg over his shoulder. The other man leaned further back into the bed, resting his head upon the plush pillows.

Gladio knew his husband  _ loved _ to take things slow, to appreciate every moment as much as possible. This was especially true for tonight. And slowly he went.

He turned his head to the side, his gaze remained locked onto Ignis, as he planted quick kisses and pecks along the ankle. Rough stubble against smooth calves as he slid his lips further. In his palm Gladio could feel the lean muscles laced along powerful legs. 

A flickering tongue on the underside of Ignis's knee caused the advisor's leg to twitch at the contact. He bet Ignis could feel him smile against his skin.  Closing his eyes, he ventured further, lips hungrily pressing along skin, sucking at a few spots to leave his mark. The skin under his lips grew more and more smooth and unblemished along Ignis's inner thighs.

He was much closer now. He heard Ignis breathing heavily above him, and felt long fingers twine and grip his dark brown locks. Though he said nothing, Gladio knew he wanted more.

His lips barely touched the lacey fabric of the garter, but instead, he lifted his head up and attacked the silky smooth skin around it. Nips with his teeth and planting his lips on the mark he left, sucking harshly, enough to leave a bruise. He reveled in the shaky gasp that left his husband's mouth, reveled in Ignis's legs twitching underneath his palms. It was only when Ignis was tightly gripping at his hair that he relented. 

He nuzzled his face into Ignis's thighs as his lips found the garter. He caught the fabric between his teeth, taking his time to move his head back and slide the garter further down Ignis's legs. He grinned wolfishly as he successfully pulled off the garter. Once he tossed his prize safely on the nightstand, he caught the advisor's gaze once more, and he liked what he saw: Ignis, eyes half-lidded, mouth slightly open, breath labored, pale skin already dotted with sweat, and the numerous faint marks Gladio had left along Ignis's inner thighs.

He barely had time to appreciate the view, before Ignis pressed his right ankle pointedly against Gladio's shoulder, pushing his face between his legs, encouraging him to hurry and claim the gift he so lovingly unwrapped.


End file.
